


Seven Days with Derek

by lovelesswonder



Series: Ten Years Makes No Difference [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitter!Stiles, Extremely Underage, It's consensual. Mostly, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, You Have Been Warned, idk - Freeform, slightly noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelesswonder/pseuds/lovelesswonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Talia Hale asked Stiles to housesit and babysit her seven year old son, Stiles agreed. He thought it would be an easy job. Make sure the kid is safe, clean, and fed, right? Unfortunately, Stiles didn't get the memo that all Derek wanted to eat was him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Days with Derek

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of the fic is the sex scene. Starts off as Top!Derek and Bottom!Stiles, but ends up as Bottom!Derek and Top!Stiles. However, Derek is obviously the more dominant one.  
> Also....I have no idea where this came from.  
> *me shrugging*  
> But I have no regrets. Okay, maybe I do.

Stiles felt very out of place. Like a fish in the sky out of place. Eyes wide, Stiles blinked at the magnificent furniture, almost missing Talia calling his name. “Yeah?”

“Thank you for helping me with this.” Talia smiled. “I really don’t want to employ a stranger, so you’re doing me a huge favor.” Blinking in confusion, Stiles tried to remember why he was actually here. And by here, he meant the Hale House.

“Oh. Oh! It’s really no problem. I mean, you’re paying me after all.”

“I still feel like it’s not enough. You’re house sitting and babysitting for me.” Talia sighed. “I’m so sorry about the short notice. Derek was supposed to go to the family reunion with us, but since the last full moon, Derek has been…a bit temperamental.” 

“You mean he finally shifted?” Stiles beamed. “You know I know about werewolves, Mrs. Hale.”

“Yes. I know, but I’m so used to hiding it in front of humans. I know I told you to call me Talia, Stiles. Anyways, I left a list of phone numbers in case you can’t get in contact with me. I also left a list of werewolf owned facilities that you can take Derek with you if you need to. Thank you so much again, Stiles.” Talia smiled. “If you have any more questions, just call me. Or you could ask Derek. He’s in his room right now. I have to go before I miss my flight. Thank you again, Stiles!” The woman gave him a brief hug before dashing off. 

“Well. Looks like it’s just me and you.” Stiles frowned at the sleek, shiny staircase. Sighing, he shifted his duffle bag higher onto his shoulder. “This has got to be the weirdest day of my life.” Stiles was woken up at 7 by his dad, who told him to pack enough clothes for a week. Still sleepy, Stiles complied. After he was finished, he was whisked to the Hale house, where he was informed that he was supposed to watch the house and a seven year old boy. Yawning, Stiles leaned against the wall. “So tired. Wait, where am I supposed to sleep?” Hand digging around for his phone, Stiles missed the pair of eyes watching his every move.

“You can stay in the guest room.” A voice piped up, causing Stiles to shriek. Spinning around, he came face to face with a short, brunette boy. The boy’s bright brown eyes watched Stiles unblinkingly.

“Derek?” Stiles guessed. When the kid nodded, Stiles relaxed. “Hey, little man! I’m Stiles. Your babysitter.” A small scowl settled onto the chubby face.

“I’m not little. And I’m not a baby.” At that, Stiles grinned.

“Okay, kid.”

“I’m not a kid!” Derek started pouting. 

“Alright, alright dude. So what do you want to do? Nap? Cause Stiles wants a nap.”

“What’s a Stiles?” Derek asked, his pout fading away. “And naps are for babies.”

“I’m a Stiles. When you get to be my age, you’ll want all the naps you can get.” Stiles yawned. “My dad woke me up at 8 today. To pack. And then I had to sit through like, two hours with your mom. Okay, it was like an hour. For an interview. I mean, I get that she wants to know what an honest, awesome person I am, but the questions she asked me were really random. Like, does it really matter whether or not I have a girlfriend? And then she gave me a tour of this house, which took another hour. Your house is huge.” Stiles snorted. “So Stiles is very tired.” 

“You can go take a nap.” Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand. “I’ll show you where the guestroom is.”

“No, dude. I’m supposed to watch you.” Stiles protested as he followed the kid.

“I’ll stay in the room with you!” Derek replied happily.  
“Wouldn’t that be boring?” Stiles raised an eyebrow, and Derek started blushing. Before Stiles could question him any further, Derek opened the door to a very spacious room. “Woah.” Stiles’ attention turned to the huge room. “This is the guestroom? I am so down with this.” Stiles clambered onto the bed and let out a sigh of relief. “So soft.” Peeking behind his back, Stiles saw that Derek had climbed onto the chair next to the dresser. “You sure you wanna just sit there and watch me sleep?” When Derek nodded enthusiastically, Stiles shrugged. “Whatever suits you, wolfman. Kinda creepy, but whatever.” Stiles closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

Something was tickling him. Stiles groaned as his neck tingled. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Stiles glanced down to see a fluffy head rubbing itself in his neck. “Erm…what?” Stiles pushed himself away. When Derek’s face popped up, Stiles groaned. “What are you doing, kid?”

“I’m not a kid.” Derek scowled. 

“Right, right. Did you take a nap too? Man, what time is it?” Stiles fumbled for his phone. “Crap, gotta get some food into you.” Stiles pushed himself up, yawning. “Thank for the hour and a half nap, dude.” Stiles told Derek as he stretched. When he put his arms down again, Derek was staring at him intently. “Uh…okay. What do you want to eat?”

“You.” Stiles froze.

“No cannibals allowed in this house. Well, technically, we’re not the same species, so it wouldn’t be cannibalism if you ate me…But no eating Stiles.” Stiles rambled as he edged away from Derek. Suddenly, a thought hit him. “Oh! You meant you want me to decide, right? We need to teach you some new words. All I’ve heard from you was: I’m not a kid and you. Stiles will help you improve your vocabulary. No problem. Where did your mom say she put the list of places? I would totally cook for you, but I don’t really know what you like, and you want me to decide. Let’s go eat out.” Stiles walked into the kitchen and spied two pieces of paper stuck to the fridge. 

“Like a date?” Derek spoke up from behind Stiles. 

“I didn’t know Tony’s Pizza was owned by a werewolf! What?” Stiles turned around. “You want it to be a date?” When Derek nodded eagerly, Stiles shrugged. “Sure. You wanna go to- Yes! The diner’s owned by a werewolf! Let’s go there!” Stiles grinned. “They have curly fries. You in?”

“Okay.” Derek replied. 

“Oh, first I have to call Allison and see if she’s available.” Stiles mumbled as he pulled his phone out and press Allison's name.

“Why?” 

“Didn’t you want a playdate? Allison has a little sister. Hey, Allison!” 

“Stiles?” The girl’s confused voice filled his ears.

“What’s up? Are you free?”

“Stiles?” A masculine voice came on.

“Scott? Don’t tell me you two are together.” Stiles groaned.

“We’ve been together since a year ago.” Scott sounded confused.

“I meant together as in right now.”

“Oh. I’m at her house.” Scott sounded happy. “What did you call for? Wait, why’d you call her?”

“Have you guys eaten yet?”

“No…” The confusion came back into Scott’s voice.

“Great! You two want to go eat at the diner? Did you know it was owned by a werewolf?”

“We would love to, but I have to watch Kate.” Allison’s voice replied.

“That’s great! See, I’m babysitting for the Hales, and Derek, the kid I’m babysitting, wanted a playdate! Kate’s the same age as him, right?” Stiles beamed.

“Why are you babysitting for the Hales?” Scott asked.

“I think Kate’s older than him. She’s nine.” Allison replied at the same time.

“I’ll tell you at the diner. Meet you guys there in fifteen?” When the couple answered affirmatively, Stiles gave Derek a thumbs up. “Bye! Dude, I’m the best wingman ever, right?” Derek started scowling again. “You heard the convo, right? I know Kate’s an older woman, but it’s all good. You can tell all your wolfy friends you nabbed an older woman, and everyone’s going to bow down to you, dude.” When the scowl didn’t fade from Derek’s face, Stiles grin dimmed. “You okay? I thought you said you wanted a date?” Instead of answering him Derek just stalked off. “Okay, this is why I can’t have nice things.” Stiles mumbled as he followed Derek. “You’re getting dressed right? We have to meet them in fifteen. Minutes. Derek?” 

 

“Hey!” Stiles gave Scott a hug as he walked up to the diner. “Sorry we’re a bit late. Derek was uh, acting up. Hey Kate! Derek, come meet Kate!” The seven year old sullenly walked up. “Come on, buddy. Say hi.” When Derek didn’t say anything, Stiles shrugged. “He’s shy.”

“So why are you babysitting him again?” Scott asked.

“Scott, buddy, let’s get a seat first.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “So…how does this work? Is there some we-have-werewolves-signal? Talia said Derek’s a bit temperamental, so…” Stiles trailed off.

“Oh, I got this.” Scott opened the door. 

“How many?” A bored looking girl greeted them. Instead of answering, Scott’s eyes flashed. The girl raised an eyebrow before looking behind her. She raised her hand up, fingers close to each other. A waiter dashed forward, grinning.

“Hi. Right this way.” He began walking to the door on the other side.

“…What is happening?” Stiles blinked in confusion. The waiter opened the door and waved them through. When the door closed, the man pointed to a table in the corner. 

“Seat yourselves. Menus are there already.” He told them before vanishing out again.

“Seriously, someone explain this to me.” Stiles whined as they sat down. Derek and Stiles sat on one side while Scott, Allison, and Kate sat on the other.

“All of the workers at werewolf owned facilities have knowledge of werewolves. If you want to go to the werewolf section, you flash your eyes and they bring you to it.” Scott explained. 

“And you all knew this. Why didn’t anyone tell me?” Stiles complained.

“It usually used for werewolves that haven’t gotten their shifting under control. Since you helped me and I’m in control, I never saw the reason for it.” Scott rolled his eyes.

“Can I get your order?” A waitress showed up.

“Two orders of curly fries! And a burger with a shake.” Stiles rattled off. “What do you want?” Stiles turned his eyes to the still boy next to him. “Derek?”

“You.” 

“Fine, I’ll decide.” Stiles rolled his eyes.” He’ll have the number one on the kid’s menu.” The rest of their group ordered, Scott looking at Stiles strangely.

“So…why are you-“

“Jeez, Scott. I don’t really know. My dad woke me up at 8 today and told me to pack. After I packed, I went downstairs and Talia Hale was there. She started asking me all these questions and then told me that she’ll pay me to house sit and babysit for her. End of story.” Stiles shrugged. “I’m still confused, but she says she’ll pay me a hundred dollars per day. Which is a lot. So I took the job.” Before Scott could say anything, Allison spoke.

“So, Derek, how are you?” She smiled.

“Fine.” Derek’s scowl got stronger.

“Oh. That’s good.” Allison frowned.

“Don’t be such a sourwolf.” Stiles poked Derek’s cheek. “I bet you and Kate have loads in common.” Stiles stared at Derek until the boy sighed.

“Do you like legos?” Derek finally mumbled to Kate. Grinning, Stiles turned back to Allison and Scott.

“He’s…not that social.” Scott finally muttered.

“Brilliant observation, Scotty.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, he seemed fine at home. Maybe it’s the different environment.” 

“I guess.” Scott frowned before brightening up. “You want to catch a movie next week?”

“Sure, dude.” The waitress came back, a tray of food in her hands. “Thanks!” Stiles dove into his curly fries. Next to him, Derek just poked his food. “You okay? Do I need to feed you?” Flushing, Derek picked up his burger and started eating. 

“You have something on your face.” Kate sweetly said as she leaned over and dabbed Derek’s face with her napkin.

“Awww.” Stiles fluttered his eyelashes. “Wait, am I the fifth wheel? You’re with Allison, and Derek’s with Kate…forever alone.” Stiles moaned. Scott let out a laugh as he reached over to pat Stiles’ head. 

“Don’t worry. I still love you.” As Stiles opened his mouth to retort, Derek leapt up, claws extended and eyebrows nonexistent. 

“NO!” A rough growl erupted from the seven year old’s throat. Stiles froze.

“You okay, little man?”

“I’M NOT LITTLE!” Derek turned his electrical yellow eyes on him. Chest heaving, Derek turned back to Scott. As he bent his knees, Stiles’ eyes widened. Before Derek could jump across the table and claw Scott’s eyes out, Stiles grabbed him by the waist. 

“Calm down.” Stiles rubbed the kid’s back soothingly. Derek curled his body around Stiles, hands clenched into Stiles’ shirt.

“Do you want to take this home?” The waitress placed a few boxes in front of them.

“I guess that would be best.” Stiles sighed as he reached for the boxes. Unfortunately, Derek was like an octopus, and Stiles couldn’t move. “Scott?”

“Yeah. I got it” Scott gave Stiles a look as he begin packing up their food. 

“I really don’t know what’s with him. Sorry guys.” Closing his eyes, Stiles debated about calling Talia, not noticing Derek look up and mouth ‘mine’ at Scott.

 

“Yeah, it was fine. I mean, Derek had this weird freak out at lunch, but that’s the only bump in the road.” Stiles told Talia as he microwaved the leftovers from lunch. 

“What happened?” Talia sounded concerned. 

“Nothing really. He just wolfed out all of the sudden.” Stiles carefully carried the steaming dish back to the table.

“Were you in public?” 

“Yeah. We were at the diner. In the werewolf section. Which was good because Derek wolfed out and everything.” 

“Can you give the phone to him?” Pointing his eyes in the direction of Derek’s room, Stiles shrugged. 

“I can try. He holed himself up in his room. “DER- AH! Never mind, he’s here.” Stiles patted his erratically beating heart and handed the phone to Derek. The brunette took it and began growling into it. “..weird.” Stiles shook his head. He sat down and waited for Derek to finish so they could eat. After a few minutes, Derek handed the phone back wordlessly. “Hello?”

“I talked to Derek. It’s a werewolf thing.” Talia told him.

“I figured.” Stiles replied.

“Anyways, he’s still young, so he relies on his sense of scent more. He’ll probably want to spend the night with you so you won’t smell like a stranger anymore. I forgot about this, sorry Stiles.”

“It’s alright.” Stiles sighed. “No biggie. Whatever helps the kid, right?” After he said his goodbyes to Talia, Stiles looked at Derek.

“I’m sorry.” The werewolf mumbled. “For growling at your friend.”

“No you’re not, Derek. It’s alright.”

“I am sorry.” Derek insisted, his legs kicking. “I’m sorry for upsetting you.” His lower lip began wobbling, and Stiles quirked his lip.

“Hey, hey. I said it was alright. Come on, let’s eat.” Stiles prompted. Derek stared at Stiles for a moment before obeying. “So…how was your day?” 

“Fine.”

“C’mon! I know you can talk.” Stiles pointed a fork accusingly at Derek. “I mean, I know the date was cut short and everything, but what did you think of Kate? You want me to grab her digits for you? Actually, I’m pretty sure her digits are the same as Allison’s. You okay?” Stiles paused as Derek gripped his utensil so hard they started bending. “…You’re going to fix that right?” Instead of replying, Derek threw the fork down and stomped off. “Guess that’s a no then.” 

Stiles exhaled before continuing to eat in silence. He really didn’t understand werewolves. Granted, he did grow up with one, but Scott was bitten, which meant he didn’t really know anything. Stiles quickly finished his food and placed the dishes in the sink. Glancing at Derek’s half eaten plate, Stiles let out a breath before grabbing it and walking upstairs. Knocking on Derek’s door, Stiles pressed his ear against it. “Heeeello? Derek? Der-bear? You in?” When no answer came, Stiles tried the door, which swung open to reveal a very dark bedroom…with no werewolf in it. “…CRAP. I lost him? Already? How’d I lose him?” Stiles babbled. “Gotta find him.” Stiles turned to run to the door. “Jacket first. It’s cold at night.” Stiles mumbled to himself as he opened the guestroom door instead. “Jacket, jacket, where is my…Why are you in my bed?” Stiles stared at the child snuggling into his pillows.

“…I’m sleepy.” Came the petulant reply. 

“But…your bed is..Never mind. Guess this is part of the scent thing.” Stiles shook his head. “I brought your dinner up. Do you want to finish it?”

“No. I don’t want it.” Derek grumbled. 

“I told you I didn’t know what you wanted to eat. Why’d you want me to pick for you?” Stiles chastised Derek half-heartedly. “Did you brush your teeth yet?” 

“I’m not a baby.” Derek groused. Stiles merely raised an eyebrow. “Yes.”

“Great! Um, go to sleep then. I have to go wash the dishes and stuff. Night!” Stiles chirped before sprinting to the kitchen. “Where is the soap?”

“In the cupboard.” Derek’s grumpy voice answered. Stiles let out a curse and spun around.

“You need a bell!" Stiles gasped out, chest heaving. "Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“I can help you.” Derek continued. “I know how to wash the dishes. I’m not a kid.” The boy determinedly walked up to the sink and grabbed a dish. 

“Um. You can help if you want…but you’re a bit short.” Stiles bit his lip at how adorable Derek looked. “How about you dry?” Frowning, the werewolf thought about it before agreeing.

“I’ll grow tall one day.” Derek grabbed a rag and watched as Stiles began washing the dishes.

“Of course you will.” Stiles quickly scrubbed the few dishes before turning on the water.

“I’ll be bigger than you.” 

“Uh huh.” Stiles handed Derek a dish. “You gotta drink lots of milk before that happens.” The duo finished, and Stiles rolled his shoulders. “Now will you go to bed?”

“Are you coming too?” 

“Yeah. After I shower though.” Stiles replied distractedly. “Crap, I didn’t pack my shampoo and stuff. Am I allowed to say crap in front of you? Is seven an appropriate age to hear the word crap? Is crap even a bad word?” Stiles fell silent as he began musing about seven year olds and cuss words.

“You can use my shampoo!” Derek supplied up happily. 

“Huh? Sure. Do you use Johnson and Johnson?” When Derek began scowling, Stiles backtracked. “Not because you’re a kid. Which you have told me multiple times that you aren’t.”

“No.” Derek turned and scurried off to his room. Seconds later, he returned with a blue bottle in hand. “Here. There’s a bathroom connected to the guestroom.”

“Cool. Thanks.” Stiles turned the childish shampoo bottle over. “Coconut scent. Ooh, three in one? What’s the third thing? There’s shampoo and conditioner…it serves as body wash too? This is awesome!” Stiles beamed. “Thanks, Derek!” The brunette blushed. “Right. Go to bed then, I’ll come later.” Stiles smiled, leaving to go grab his clothes before heading to the bathroom. “Woah.” Stiles gaped at the marble…everything. “I swear, rich people.” He grinned before hopping in and turning all of the knobs in the bathtub. “HOT!”  
After Stiles figured out what all the knobs did, he cleaned himself and brushed his teeth. Walking out of the bathroom, Stiles cocked his head at the unnaturally still body of Derek Hale. Shrugging, Stiles decided to push that off to his folder of what-werewolves-did-that-humans-didn’t. Sighing with happiness, Stiles crawled under the covers and snuggled with his pillow before dozing off.

 

The rest of the week passed by in a blur. Stiles learned what to do and what not to do. He had gotten Derek to speak more than the five sentences he kept repeating, and the two were getting along. Now, it was his last day to babysit and housesit. “This has been a fun week, right?” Stiles rolled his head around to look at Derek. The two of them were sitting on the couch, watching TV. 

“Yeah.” Derek hummed in reply.

“Hey, let’s stop by the grocery store, alright? I need to replenish the food we ate from your fridge.” After the whole showdown at the diner, Stiles decided that eating at home would be best for Derek. Of course, that didn’t mean they spent their entire day cooped up. Stiles found out that there was a ‘werewolf’ park and man, Stiles did not know what werewolf children liked to do in their free time. Now he did.

“Okay. Can we get some ice cream too?”

“Sure thing. Don’t tell your mom. We’ll just hide it deep inside the freezer.” Stiles smiled before turning the TV off. “Go put on your shoes and we’ll go.” After a few minutes, the two were in the store, debating whether to buy Cap’n Crunch or Froot Loops. 

“But Deeeereeek.” Stiles whined, shaking his box of cereal. “C’mon.”

“Why can’t we just get both boxes then?” Derek’s lips twitched. 

“Oh. Didn’t think of that.” Stiles took both boxes and threw them in. “Now, to the veggie tables!” As Stiles turned around, he ran into a very firm chest. “Ow.”

“Sorry about that.” Stiles pushed himself off the body and came face to face with an amused blonde. The guy looked at the two of them before raising an eyebrow, the smirk still on his face.

“Is he yours? You seem a bit young.” 

“What? No. No! I’m babysitting!” Stiles floundering, still gaping at the very attractive man. 

“Hello, babysitting. I’m Jason.” Before Stiles could reply, Derek was suddenly between the two, growls rumbling from his chest. Panicked, Stiles debated knocked Jason out when the blonde let out a growl of his own, eyes flashing red. 

“And he’s also a werewolf.” Stiles sighed. “Calm down Derek.” Stiles reached down to grab the boy. Before he could reach Derek, Jason gabbed his arm and pulled him over. 

“That’s right, pup. Calm yourself and let the adults talk.” Jason leaned down and took a whiff at Stiles’ neck, effectively causing Stiles to freeze. 

“Uh, what?” Was all Stiles was able to say before Derek let out a furious roar and grabbed Stiles back.

“Don’t touch him!” Derek snarled as he pushed Stiles away. “We’re leaving.”

“But…the groceries.” Stiles stared at their basket forlornly. 

“NOW!” Stunned by Derek’s authoritative tone, Stiles obeyed and walked to his jeep. Once inside the vehicle, Stiles turned to the backseat where Derek was fuming. 

“Um, you mind telling me what that was all about?” 

“Drive.” Derek gritted out. 

“But-“

“Do. It. Now.” Alarmed by the fangs making an appearance on Derek’s face, Stiles turned the car on and drove back to the Hale House. When they reached the house, Derek swung the door opened and stomped inside. Bemused, Stiles followed at a sedate pace, trying to figure out a reason for Derek’s grumpiness. When Stiles stepped through the door, he opened his mouth to question Derek about his behavior, but before he could do so, something jumped at him and pushed him down. Dazed, Stiles laid on the ground for a few seconds before realizing that something was Derek, who was currently attached to Stiles. By his lips. With a gasp, Stiles pushed Derek off and scrambled to his feet.

“What-what was that?” Stiles stammered. 

“A kiss.” Derek leaned against the wall, glaring at Stiles.

“WHY would you kiss me?” Stiles was beginning to hyperventilate.

“Because. You’re mine.” The seven year old hissed out. Stiles let out a strangled laugh.

“Yeah. I’m your babysitter.” Stiles ran his hand through his hair. “Listen, you’re all emotional because of the run in with that Alpha. I’ll just go upstairs and give you a moment.” Derek let out a growl and steppe din front of Stiles. 

“No.”

“Derek, move.”

“No!” 

“You’re seven years old! I’m ten years older than you. Listen, I’m flattered about your little crush on me, but this is not happening.” Stiles snapped, pushing Derek away. Instead of moving, Derek’s eyes flashed, and he jumped on Stiles again. When Stiles fell, his head smacked against the door, and the last thing he saw were a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

 

 

“Ugh.” Stiles moaned as he opened his eyes. His head was pounding. Blinking blearily, Stiles saw that he was in his room. “What just happened?” Stiles moaned as he tried to sit up. However, something was holding his hands. Looking down, Stiles stared at the ropes tying his hands to the bed frame. “The fuck?” Looking at his feet, Stiles became aware that he was tied to his bed. “What.”

“You’re awake!” Stiles craned his neck to see a smiling Derek sitting in the corner.

“Derek? Why am I tied up?” Stiles tugged at his restraints feebly. “My head hurts.”

“Yeah, you took a rough fall. Sorry.” 

“Why am I tied up?” Stiles asked again. Derek let out a low snarl.

“Because you wouldn’t accept our relationship.”

“What relationship?” Stiles cried out, exasperated. 

“You’re mine.” Shaking his head in disbelief, Stiles pulled his arm.

“Derek, look, you’re a little confused since I’m the only person you’ve been around for a week. Just let me go and we can forget all about this.”

“No.” Derek slid off the chair smoothly. “You still won’t accept it. But that’s alright. I’ll help you.” Derek smiled as he stalked closer to Stiles. When he raised his hand, Stiles could see the small claws protruding from his fingers.

“You’re going to kill me?” Stiles shrieked. Derek gave him an unimpressed look before slicing his pants off. “Oh. Wait, this isn’t much better!” Stiles tried to buck Derek off as the werewolf pulled his boxers down. “Derek! DEREK!” 

“Shut up.” Derek’s eyes flashed, and Stiles mouthed wordlessly for a few seconds. Giving a small sigh of content, Derek bent his face down and nuzzled Stiles soft cock. Clenching his eyes shut, Stiles began chanting in his head. Don’t get hard. Don’t get hard. When Stiles Jr. was enveloped in velvety heat, Stiles’ body decided to ignore his instructions. Moaning with shame, Stiles twitched when a tongue began running up and down his length. 

“Hnn.” Stiles whined. So concentrated on the pleasure he was receiving, he almost didn’t noticed the fingers prodding his hole. The very small fingers. Eyes flying open, Stiles bucked hard, pushing Derek off. “Stop, Derek, you don’t know what you’re doing!” 

“I do.” Derek replied, pushing Stiles’ hips down. “Laura showed me.”

“WHAT?” Stiles screeched as a finger pushed pass his clenching muscle. 

“She gave me papers to read. The papers had pictures.” Derek removed the finger and began fumbling with something. “After I told her about meeting my mate at the library, she went and bought me a lot of things in order to prepare me.” Derek finished with whatever he was doing and peered at Stiles. “I know I’m still young, so it’s not as big as yours yet. But I’m going get bigger than you are.” Derek began pushing slick fingers into Stiles again. “Now you need to stay still and just accept it.” When Derek poked a certain spot, Stiles let out a shout as his hips rose up. 

“Ooh.” Stiles pressed his face against his arm.

“Did that feel good?” Derek asked before pressing his fingers incessantly against that one part. Thrashing wildly, Stiles tried to bring his hands up so he could touch himself.  
“Get these ropes off of me!” Stiles pleaded. “I need…I need…”

“I’ll give you what you need.” Derek promised as he removed the fingers. Stiles let out a small sound of protest, but then something wider was pushing into him. With a groan, Derek pushed himself flush against Stiles. “You feel so good.” Derek whispered before pulling out and thrusting in. “I’m glad you're accepting this now. Mine. My mate.” Derek whispered reverently before stilling completely and filling Stiles with a watery substance. Face flushed, Stiles closed his eyes in humiliation.

“Can you untie me now?” He asked in a small voice. When Derek didn’t answer, Stiles opened his eyes to see Derek pushing his fingers in his own hole. “Derek, what are you doing?” Stiles asked, alarmed.

“I told you I’ll give you what you need. Don’t worry.” Derek smiled before clambering on top of Stiles and lowering himself. As Stiles began to enter the quivering hole, he tried one last time to stop Derek.

“Derek, please, please, please stop!” Yellow eyes connected with pleading brown ones, and Derek growled.

“You. Will. Submit.” Derek rumbled before seating himself completely.

“FUCK!” Stiles arched his back and his eyes rolled up. Thrashing, Stiles tried to push himself further into the heat,but Derek lifted himself off. 

“Come on Stiles. Say it, and I’ll give you what you want.” Derek coaxed.

“I don’t..I don’t know what you want!” Stiles wailed as he tried to buck up. “Please, please!”

“Tell me you're mine. My mate.” Gasping as Derek seated himself again, Stiles obeyed.

“I’m yours! Your mate, yours forever!” A loud moan exploded from Stiles as Derek began bouncing up and down.

“Good boy.” Derek cooed. Chest heaving, Stiles felt his muscles began to clench.

“I need to, I’m gonna-“ Stiles babbled.

“Do it, Stiles.” Derek whispered as he bent down to lap at Stiles’ nipple. At the caress, Stiles froze and came. After his intense orgasm, Stiles could only watch as Derek pulled himself off and squatted in front of Stiles’ mouth. “Come on, Stiles. Clean me up.” Tiredly, Stiles lapped at the cum oozing out of Derek’s puffy hole. “Good boy.” Derek praised when he finished. Leaning back, Stiles closed his eyes as Derek cut through his restraints. Within seconds, he had squirming body in his arms. “Sorry, Stiles.”

“No you’re not.” Stiles sighed as he tightened his arms.

“I’m sorry for tying you up. But you wouldn’t submit.” Derek peppered kisses onto Stiles’ face.

“It’s alright.” Stiles nuzzled his face into Derek’s soft hair, and the coconut scent drifted up into nose. As he registered the scent, Stiles’ eyes flew open. “I just had sex with a minor. And I’m still a minor! Oh my god, my dad’s a cop. I’m going to go to jail. Fuck, your mom.” Stiles panicked.

“My mom already knows. Why do you think she asked you to take care of me?” 

“…She knew that you were going to sex me up? Is this normal for werewolves?”

“Well, she wanted me to get to know you, and she knew that the chances of this happening were pretty high. As long as both sides are consenting, it’s fine.” Derek rolled his eyes. 

“But…I didn’t really consent.” Stiles objected. Derek’s eyes flashed and a small rumble filled Stiles’ ears. “Just kidding, I totally consented.” With a satisfied purr, Derek pressed himself closer to Stiles. 

“I love you, Stiles.” Was the last thing Derek said before he dozed off.

“I’m a freaking cradle robber.” Stiles murmured before sighing and accepting his fate.


End file.
